Imperfection
by EbonyIvoryy
Summary: ROYAI lemon / adaptation of ch. 87 of the manga & episode 48 of Brotherhood. "Why, oh why, was Roy so enthralled with this imperfection?" RATED M, children!


**Imperfection**

**

* * *

**

_My perfect piece of imperfection;_  
_Is what makes life living so..._  
_Breathtaking._

_

* * *

_

"Right now, the four of us hold a one-way ticket to the battlefield...", The flame alchemist's eyes were strong with integrity, "...win or lose, there's no turning back from this."

In that very moment, Riza Hawkeye knew two things: One, the Promised Day was coming, and someone wasn't going to come out of it alive. Two, Colonel Roy Mustang knew this very well - and was willing to die for his dear subordinates.

Thus, whatever words were to come out of his dry, rocky-fleshed lips, were to be words that stood for the entire nation. Of all the orders Lieutenant Hawkeye followed in her career as a military dog, these were the orders that mattered the most.

Colonel Mustang continued to speak, "Once this primary mission is over, we still have the great task of rebuilding this nation; with me as it's Fuhrer...", The image of Maes Hughes and the Ishvalan Civil War flashed into his head.

_"I can only imagine how good it must feel up there, Hughes.",__ Mustang claimed, looking up at the pyramid in which Fuhrer Bradley stood. "Although...I'll never be able to find out without all the support I can get. There's no doubt about that."_

_Surrounding them, were men in white coats. Hundreds of them. All having faces covered in dirt, and dark circles under their worn down eyes. Now, they only carried the eyes to kill. Humanism didn't apply on the battlefield._

_Hughes playfully shoved the man's shoulder, "Your not very suttle, you know."_

_For a second, just a split second, Maes frowned as he looked up to where the Fuhrer stood. The mirth suddenly came back, as he smirked and glanced back to Roy, "You've got my support...but you could've just asked me. It outta be fun to watch, though..."_

_The fuhrer had the blankest of expressions, then looked down to the two soldiers gawking at him._

_"...Maybe your naive idealism might actually do some good...",__ Hughes pondered aloud._

_He was going to help Roy - help push him to the top._

"...Which means, you have only one order to obey.", Roy was finally taken back to reality. He took a deep, steady breath, and stiffened into a proper military posture.

Riza Hawkeye, Heymans Breda, and Kain Fuery all stealthily listened up to what their commander cast upon them.

"_Don't die!_ That is all."

* * *

The side tunnel was all too familiar to Riza; a former hideout den and make-shift hospital for soldiers. When she was in Ishval, the soldiers there used the same method. However, this den has not been used for almost a century, being that there hadn't been any wars in Amestris lately. Not until the Promised Day, that is.

The walls of the musky room were man-made, most likely using alchemy. In fact, the imprints and markings of the alchemy that once moved that very earth still embedded on the crumbling walls.

Although the entire tunnel did not provide much light, this side room was even more so. The dimmed lighting in that room was almost that of a golden texture - and the only source of light was the one lamp connected to the hand-graveled wall.

Riza's auburn orbs moved to the corner of the room, where a pile of worn-down sheets (enough to make a bed) were stuffed together. These sheets were most likely used for the soldiers who made a make-shift mattress to sleep on. In Ishval, they did not do such things - and rather slept while sitting up. Not the most comfortable way of sleeping, but it got them some rest.

Finally, Lieutenant Hawkeye gazed back to the object of her concern. In front of her, was a wooden chest, which was once filled with gold from the miners that used to work in these tunnels. On top of it, was Roy Mustang - his elbows on his knees, while his hands were balled up into fists against his forehead (possible covering his expression of sorrow?).

The blonde woman took light footsteps toward the man to make her presence known. However, Mustang was already aware from the moment she walked into the room. The two said nothing, the woman standing and staring blankly at her commanding officer, who hadn't flinched a bit. They were so still, that when Mustang finally brew the courage to speak, Hawkeye nearly jumped in her bones.

"...Lieutenant...", He muttered in his hands, "The Promised Day...it's how many days from now?"

"Eh...", For a moment, she hesitated to answer, "Not days, sir. The sun will rise in a few more hours."

"_Heh..._", Though Riza couldn't see it, she could tell he was grinning in his hands, "That's too bad...I wanted more time to..._live._"

With a half-cocked eyebrow, Hawkeye slowly crouched down. She said nothing, only placing a reassuring hand on his knee. Maybe it was to give Roy comfort, or maybe to let him know that she was listening. Or who knows, maybe both?

"I'm not going to lie, lieu-", The Colonel stopped himself, "-Riza. I don't want to die.", He confessed, "I don't want to, but I'm ready to. If there is someone to die out on the battlefield today, it'll be me. Not you, not Breda or Fuery, not anyone. Me. Still...here I am, balled up like a baby - not even half a man, and having doubts about saving my own damn country. Does that make me a coward? Maybe. But I-"

A sharp, reflexive hand restrained Mustang from any more words, moving from his knee to his wrist. Followed by the sudden movement, the woman who had done it spoke firmly, "_Look_ at me, Mustang."

There was a moment of hesitation before the Colonel finally lowered his fists from his face. Still, his jet black hair cast a shadow amidst over his eyes.

"Now _listen_ to me. You are certainly _not_ a coward. And you are certainly _not_ going to die. You've surpassed so many things, and lived through times that others would've died. What would Hughes say if you just gave up? I don't thin-..._look_ at me, Mustang."

Instead of waiting for him to obey, Riza moved her hand to his chin, forcing his eyes to bore into hers. At first, the man's charcoal eyes were steady, strong, and showed no emotion. At least, he willed himself to show no emotion. However, Hawkeye soon found herself unable to speak in his gaze. His iris' slowly transformed to a blue color, as a deep look of loneliness and agony struck in the orbs. So many feelings that just wrenched Riza's heart were found in his eyes. They were the eyes that underwent war, bloodshed, abandonment.

She saw _everything_ - his years being an orphan as a child, his resolve with alchemy, the Ishvalan Civil War, the sight of two young boys that had lost everything, the sight of his own best friend getting killed in cold blood. The homunculi, Havoc's retirement, his foster mother. Everything was in those cavernous eyes of his.

Everything. And nothing.

"Lieutenant. When I...die...please make sure my death is not in vain.", Mustang's voice cracked as he said this.

"Col-"

"Please. Make sure my men get out of this alive. Just..._please_...", His entire body began to tremble.

Now, Riza no longer wore her usual monotone expression. It had slowly turned into a face of anguish, as it took everything she had to hold back tears.

"Colonel, _n-no..._", She shook.

"_Please..._", Mustang repeated in a whispering notion.

"Colonel, no!"

"Y-"

"No! You don't understand! You will _not_ die. You are going to be the Fuhrer when we win! The country's top man, remember?", As she shouted this hysterically, her hand firmly held his chin up. "The _fuhrer!_"

This time, the Colonel decided to stay silent. There was no use in hurting Riza any further. Instead, the man slowly leaned closer to her face, barely touching his forehead against hers.

"Riza...listen to me.", Roy whispered tenderly, "My subordinates...my men...they all mean so much to me. If they were gone, what would I be? Just a foolish man in a military uniform. However...Riza...if you died, I wouldn't be able to handle it.", His voice began to grow dry, so he paused to take a deep breath.

"...I-If you died...I would take my body and remove it from this mad-place we call _'Earth'._ You are the most important subbordinate - no, _woman_ - in my life. You know that, right?", During this speech, Mustang's voice was quite flawed. It cracked, squeaked, stuttered, and grunted. However, the look in his eyes proved just how sincere those words were.

Riza swallowed back her tears, "Th-then...how do you think _I_ feel?"

Now, Mustang had more of a questioning look in his eyes...the woman would have to explain this to him.

"_Losing _you? Do you know how much that would _kill_ me, Mustang?", His subordinate shivered.

Mustang, granted, was not stupid. He could already tell what strength it took for Riza not to cry. To let a decade of pain out. And now, he saw the rims of her eyelids grow moist.

What was it about Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye that made her so different from the other women?

Her devilish good looks that went deeper than the face? Her lack of failing to be polite? ...Or was it her strength - a strength stronger than any man. It was then, that Roy took note of her lips. So plush, so delicate...so tempting...so _vulnerable_...

...And damnit, he wanted a taste!

Centimeter by centimeter, Mustang eased in to her face; all of his focus on one thing. Fortunately, Hawkeye hadn't noticed this. Her mind only revolved in thoughts of losing him. Just as a tear trickled down her porcelain cheek, Mustang's lips finally grasped hers...

...And oh, how the kiss was gentle and innocent! So teasing and tempting!

Riza honestly wasn't thinking of what he had done, but was so lost in painful thoughts, that she quickly melted into the kiss. If she had took some thought into what they were doing, she would have jumped six feet under.

Impulsively, Riza rose a hand to Roy's cheek and she dove deeper into his lips. The kiss was still fragile, shaky, imperfect.

Why, oh why, was Roy so enthralled with this imperfection?

Maybe it was because as they were pecking lips, a sweet scent of honey seeped into the Colonel's mouth. So _tempting._ Hawkeye lowered her hand to place it on his shoulder, while Mustang ran one finger tenderly down her cheek.

He didn't want this to end; him and Riza, Riza and him. It was all so surreal...yet...real. Had he felt these feelings before the kiss?

Cautiously, he parted his lips and licked at her bottom lip, taking a chance and asking for entrance. It was then, that Riza really put in some thought to what they were doing.

Her tearful eyes widened like flash of lightening, not parting her lips like Roy had wanted. She was as still as a mannequin. When Mustang noticed her lack of reaction, he pulled away hesitatingly.

"...Lieutenant...?", His lips fluttered against hers as he whispered.

"...Sir...", Riza began to shiver, "...What are we..._doing?_"

Roy suddenly went from confused, to rejected. He told himself that he wasn't afraid of rejection, and had proved himself right. With Riza, however...

A look of sadness cast over his ebony orbs, "...I see..."

Not looking into Riza's face for a moment, Mustang got up, walking toward the man-made door. The blonde woman whipped around, eyes wide.

"Colonel? Where are you going?", She asked in concern.

The Colonel barely turned his head, stating simply, "We should head back. Breda and Fuery are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

Commence the walking. Every footstep that Mustang took toward the door harmonized with his heartbeat. He could feel the temperature drop as he was an inch away from the exit. Slowly, his hand reached out, and...

...two grasping arms flung around him from behind.

"Wait! Colonel, don't leave, I...", Riza practically said all in one breath, "It's not that I don't want to be with you, I just...I don't..."

Roy's expression was filled with shock, as he turned his head but stilled his body. Soon, his expression turned to normal, as he murmured coldly, "I get it, Hawkeye. We work together. I'm your commanding officer, and your my subordinate. It's not a very wise idea."

When Roy tried to break free, Riza's grasp on him only got tighter.

"W-Wait! _Please_, Colonel...don't...leave...I can't...face the men like this..."

Roy wondered what she meant, that is until he noticed that she was still crying. Heh...Lieutenant Hawkeye? _Weeping?_ He could see now why she wouldn't want any other man to see her like this. She had a reputation to uphold, and couldn't let any soldier know that inside, she really was a weak little girl.

Finally, Mustang broke free of her death grip. He did not leave, though. He turned and took hold of her wrist, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Riza...I care about you. A lot. If you don't feel the same, or at least not in the way I do, then that's fine. Now tell me something. Do you care for me in the way I care for you?"

Riza took a moment to answer, but found her throat tightening. It took everything she had, but she squeezed out, "_Y...Yes..._"

That was the only answer Roy needed before smiling warmly, and leaning in to steal a kiss from the lower ranking officer. Although it started out like the first one - innocent, Riza quickly wrapped her arms around his broad neck. They soon turned one peck into a series of passionate pecks.

Kiss after kiss, Riza was getting impatient. She wanted _more_ of him. With this in mind, the woman used her tongue to tease his lower lip. It was strange, really. The kiss had developed so fast unlike the first one, or at least Roy thought so. Now, she was suddenly pleading for an entrance to his entire mouth. He had no complaints, and quickly let her in.

Their tongues slid in perfect harmony, the man angling his head while the woman tilted hers. Mustang's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, bringing her body to press against his. She did have to admit, Mustang was quite the talented kisser. He knew all of the places to tease with his tongue, and all of the angles that made kissing so enjoyable. He wasn't too stiff, or too loose. Roy maintained a perfect stance.

Unfortunately, Riza knew why he was so talented in this field.

Expierience. Other women. Expierience.

It wasn't very appealing to know that Mustang was practically a womanizer, nor was it nice to find out just how many ladies he's slept with. No, she would throw this thought away. Mustang wasn't intending on hurting her, she knew that.

The Lieutenant hadn't even noticed that she was backed into a wall, as Roy eased her white coat off of her steady shoulders. He was striping her? Just how far was this kiss going to go?

"Roy...", She spoke breathlessly between kisses, "We...We _don't..._", Finally, the woman broke away, panting. "We don't have time for this..."

Colonel Mustang responded with the most moving, poignant look in his eyes. Like he had said about the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ years back, there was fire in those eyes. Yes, fire: like the sparks that flew from his ignition cloth.

"Your right...", His firm words broke Riza from her trance, "...We _don't_ have time."

Suddenly, Roy pounded his hands on both sides of the wall behind her, leaning in for a forceful kiss.

"_Mmph..._", The Lieutenant moaned from the back of her throat.

Seconds seemed like hours, as they somehow hurled themselves into the bed of musty sheets. The scene of this was quite funny, actually. Tongues were shared, and clothes were flying, but all the while, they were somehow upholding a conversation!

"_C-Colonel-_", Hawkeye mumbled between kisses.

"_Mmm-wha?_"

"_W-We can't...We can't..._"

"_Hmm..?_"

Roy bit the woman's lower lip, making her bite back a moan.

"We can't-_mmph!_-do this!"

"_Mmm-hm._"

"I'm your s-subordinate. Th-that's all..."

"_Mmm-hm._"

A stream of saliva fell from the corner of their mouths, but Roy only kept leaning in for more. He was kissing her like a starving man gorging out on a banquet. If one were to see them in that moment, it would look like the Colonel was eating the Lieutenant's face off.

"W-We work-_mmph_-together!"

"_Mmm-hm._"

"This i-_uh!_ not appro-_ee!_-pritate!"

"_Mmm-hm._"

"S-Seriously..."

"_Mmm-hm._"

Just when Riza thought that he finally broke the kiss, his wettened lips moved to her jaw, going lower to the nape of her neck...

"R-Roy..._M-Mustang..._"

"_Mmm-hm?_"

"I-I'm gonna..._eek!_...kick your a-ass..."

"_Mmm-hm._"

At this point, Lieutenant Hawkeye was stripped of her jacket, shoes, and over-top. Now, only wearing her white under tank and pants. Mustang, however, had his coat and tie flinging to the other side of the room. The buttons to his shirt were quickly undone, same as the fastenings to his pants.

"I really...hate you..._eep!_", Riza was interrupted as Roy bit down on the sensitive flesh of her neck.

He licked it clean afterward, mumbling, "_Mmm-hm._"

"We...We shouldn't...do this..."

"_Mmm-hm._"

"F-Fuery and B-Breda are probably-_eh!_-wondering where we are..."

"_Mmm-hm._"

"C'mon M-Mus..."

"_Mmm-hm._"

"_...tang..._"

"_Mmm-hm._"

"I don't...we sh-"

Quickly, Roy tore his teeth from beneath her jaw. He moved up to brush his lips against her ear, grinning, "Hawkeye?"

"...Yes?"

"_Shutup._"

Before the dangerous woman could open her mouth to retort, Mustang pinned her to the make-shift bed. She squealed in shock, as he began to slip off her clothes - one by one.

It seemed like he was done in a flash. Riza looked down at herself, blushing as only a bra and panties were covering her. She was surprised to see Colonel Mustang, the smoothest of men, blush; his glazed eyes taking in every inch of her curvaceous body.

Finally, the Colonel's eyes met the her's. Only lust fogged Mustang's charcoal orbs. He knew they didn't have time for gawking around, so he would have to wait 'til after the Promised Day to do so.

"We'll have to make this quick...", Roy murmured, though loud enough for Riza to hear.

The Ishvalan-war-hero hastily bent down, sucking and nipping at the woman's lower lip. She made a muffled sound at the back of her throat, until he began to make butterfly kisses all the way to her collarbone. Impetuously, Riza grabbed a hand full of Roy's thick, jet black hair. He grinned at this movement, now nipping at her navel. The woman bit her lower lip; trying to suppress a moan. Something about Riza's moans...they were _intoxicating._ And the lower Roy's lips were, the louder the moans grew.

The man set one (now un-gloved) hand on her inner thigh, while his other hand reached up to de-clasp her bra. Before Riza knew it, her bra had flung to the other side of the room. The half-naked Lieutenant sat up to pull off his white collared shirt. Kissing and sucking at his neck, she swiftly pulled down his trousers, only leaving simple blue boxers to cover the man's hardened member.

She finally met her lips with his in a heated union. The Lieutenant leisurely sucked on his irresistible tongue; it was erotic, the way she began to needily thrust against him. Only wet cloth separated them - it was a good tease. The Colonel couldn't take this any longer. He wanted touch her in ways she never imagined...to feel her in all the right places. He _needed_ her. Oh, so bad.

Forcefully, the man pushed Riza back down to a lying position. He kept his hands on her hips to keep her from squirming, not being able to taking another teasing thrust. Not even taking a moment to think, Roy bent down as he began to suck on the right pike of her breast.

"_Eyyyah!_", Riza squealed in surprise.

She hated this, she loved this, she wanted this, she _needed_ this.

"C-Colonel..._urk!_", The woman was stopped short as Roy bit at the very tip of her peaking nipple.

These moans and squeals...they only urged Mustang further. He began to pull the last of Hawkeye's lingerie from her moistened body, then pulled it delicately past the tips of her toes. The lacy undergarment was now gone, leaving Riza completely uncovered.

Mustang sat back to suck all this in, to gaze at the woman's beautiful body, as it shimmered in the dimmed light. Hawkeye was no longer embarrassed, panting as her chest bounced up and down. Roy followed the movement of her breasts, then looking back up to make hazy contact with his subbordinate.

"..Sir..", Riza panted, "Aren't you a little...over-dressed?"

Eyes widening, Mustang looked down at his boxers, in which restricted his throbbing erection. He nodded pliantly, which made Riza giggle despite her utter lust. Finally, the underwear was off, no longer covering the nether-region. Riza tried to refrain herself from staring, but it all looked too irresistible.

Damnit, she wanted him inside of her now!

Just when Riza thought of pinning Roy to the bed and getting it over with, the flame alchemist settled in between her legs. He could feel her warmth, and could distinctly smell the wetness. At first, Roy kissed her lips all-too sweetly. The peck soon turned into the light teasing of his tongue with her lips. He just needed to keep her pre-occupied, until he could...

...slide into her.

Riza's eyelids flashed open, a crimson red taking over her cheeks. Even with the fact in mind that she probably wasn't a virgin, he still eased in slowly. His lips smashed against hers, their tongues wrestling for some invisible prize.

"_Mmph!_", Roy groaned from the back of his throat as he pushed his way in to her wetness. It eventually made it all the way in, then slowly slid out. Once again, it pushed in, then slid out. Again.

His hands were still gripped on her hips, which would possibly make red marks for later. Riza's arms flung around the Colonel's neck, and she made pleasurable squeals in his mouth. A bit of warm saliva exited the corner of their mouths.

Now, Roy wanted more; he was done being gentle.

They sped up to a heated pace. Roy rocked within her, as somehow every thrust matched the harmony of their heartbeats. Though he didn't want to, the Colonel broke the kiss. They needed more oxygen.

"R-Roy..._ah!_", The blonde moaned as soon as her tongue left his mouth.

Roy now watched the woman's face closely; taking note of every expression, every bite of the lip or suppression of a moan that she made. Her eyes would squeeze tight, head flinging back, whenever he thrusted in with the right force. Roy found this..._enticing._

Riza had finally opened her eyes, noticing the man above her - who was grinning sharply.

"Wh-What are you...s-smirking abou-_oh!_", The blushing Lieutenant tried to ask.

"N-Nothing...", Roy grinned even more as he leaned down to press his lips to her flesh. In between pecks up her neck, he would mutter, "_You just...look...sexy...when you moan...like that..._"

At the point, Hawkeye was at the reddest she has ever been. To add on to it, Mustang pressed his lips against her ear, whispering hotly:

"_You want more?_"

Hawkeye didn't want to speak, nor make any brash movements. Instead, she incoherently nodded. The man took that as a _'hell yes'_, and affectionately kissed her pierced earlobe. He then pulled her up (which indeed surprised her) to a sitting position on top of him.

She was now on his lap, making it much easy for her to thrust right into him - at her desired speed. It was an invitation that she could not deny. Slowly, Hawkeye took in every inch of him. She gasped at the beginning of the penetration, as Mustang gasped at the end.

This time, she was not embracing the alchemist tightly. Or at least, he wouldn't let her. He wanted to see every face she made; to engrave every memory from the pinkness of her cheeks to the clenching of her teeth when they had made love. If he was going to die, he wanted his last memory to be very memorable.

_Very._

"_Eh!_", She moaned as his thrusts began to meet with hers.

The pace was now fast. So fast. They were in almost a dancing rhythm. It was harmonic, something Roy just couldn't explain - nor could Riza.

"_Ah!_ R-Roy!", She finally embraced him tightly, as she gapsed againt his ear, "_M-More..._"

Quite honestly, Roy wanted to just hold her arms into the air while he thrusted to his heart's content. Unfortunately, he wouldn't last that long if he were to.

"D-Do what you will with me...I...I'm all yours, Lieutenant.", He responded in her ear; voice shaky and dry.

Riza smiled at this, then shoved the man's shoulders so he could lie down completely. He stared up at her with wide, confused eyes, but slowly comprehended what she was about to do.

She was on top of him.

_Sitting_ on top of him.

Her chilling hands on his lower stomach...

Her sex still completely in his.

She was ready.

Riza once again started at a slow, heated pace. It didn't take that long for her to speed up, to the point where her breasts were bouncing with her blows.

"_Riza!_", The Colonel grunted through his teeth.

"_Ah!_"

"_Faster..._"

"_R-Roy!_"

"_Damnit...!_"

Now, Riza truly was moving as fast as she could: to her heart's content. She nearly screamed a few times, Roy not expecting her to be this loud.

_'Thankfully...'_, He thought, _'...the walls are sound proof...'_

Especially since if someone were to hear, Breda would _never_ let it down.

"_Ah~!_ Roy!", She girl on top of him flung her head back into the air, causing her hair to come undone - the clip landing god knows where.

Her beautiful blonde locks swayed behind her and over her shoulder, nearly sending Roy over the edge. He pulled up from lying down,  
putting them in their previous position. Riza didn't mind, and was too lost in lust to even have a thought. Her hands tightly gripped his broad shoulders, as she once again flung her head back.

It was then that Mustang noticed just how amazingly gorgeous and beautiful his Lieutenant was. Her long, blonde hair flowed and landed in the most appropriate places. Her snow-pale skin moved with the golden light of the underground room as she thrusted. Her eyelashes were dark and ever-lasting, while her lips were soft and plush.

That independent woman that he had known for over a decade now disappeared for the moment, just leaving a fragile woman that he felt the need to protect. It was the woman that he made love to, and the woman that could never compare with any others.

Riza now went back to hugging her superior officer, while her lips sucked at the rough flesh of his nape.

"_Riza..._", He trembled, "_Riza...you..._"

The blonde did not lean back to look at his face, but still asked breathlessly, "_What is it?_"

"Riza...you-_ah!_", Roy was cut off with a short moan, "_You..._"

"Jus'..._jus' say it, Roy._"

"You...look _beautiful._"

He had paid no attention to what he'd just admitted out loud, though the girl on his lap sure was. Her eyes opened wide, sparkling as she felt herself nearly have a spiritual moment. Digging her head into his shoulder, Roy felt a pang of concern.

"_W'as wrong?_", He asked deliriously.

"_...'s nothing..._", Riza muttered back.

"_Y' promise?_"

"_Mmm-hm..._"

"_M-More?_"

"_...ah! Mmm-hmmm._"

Mustang grinned at the girl-ish reaction of his Lieutenant, the complied to her request. Or, command. He needed to get this over with...he couldn't take one more minute...

With no more thoughts, no more doubts, the black-haired male pushed his partner back to the sheets. Like the first time he had penetrated into her tightness, he was now on top of her. Except now, he made fantasy turn to reality as he pinned Riza's arms above her head, thrusting into her with all of the force he could muster.

"**_EEEEYYYAAAAHHH!_**", Riza screamed in pleasure.

As Roy slid himself in and out with much force, a _'sh-lucking'_ noise filled the room. She was getting _unbearably_ wet, and _unbearably_ tight.

"_Ah! Ah! Oh! Ah!_", Hawkeye repeated in a pattern.

"_More_, Riza! Give me _more!_", The man commanded through his grinding teeth.

"I can't..._eh!_ Please...", Her auburn orbs began to tear up; not from pain, not from pleasure, but from the absolute need to explode. "I'm gonna...", She continued.

"_No!_ Not yet!", Mustang cried as he shoved himself into her blindly.

He himself was ready to end soon, but wanted to prolong the pleasure.

The pleasure of his last memory.

Mustang knew he couldn't make time stand still, so he bent down, slowly trailing his tongue from her collarbone, to her ear. _So close..._

"R-Riza...", Mustang panted against her drum, "...D-Do something for me. Explode when I say..."

Harder and harder he went inside of her, nipping up her ear. It took everything for Riza to not explode, but somehow, she made it.

_...So...close..._

Then, Roy went back to her ear, whispering, "_...Now._"

"**_Ahhhhhhh!_**", Riza let out a scream higher than a child throwing a temper-tantrum.

Her back flipped into the air, as she caught hold of life. Everything possible went through the young woman's mind. Her life had been primarily to shoot and kill on command. The orders were the orders, and that was it. No explanations. Nothing. However, with the Colonel...

With Roy Mustang, there was always an explanation. Always good behind evil. A promise always kept for the sake of other promises. Most people didn't understand. They didn't understand what Mustang's intentions were, nor if he could keep his promises. Moreover, he was looked upon as a heartless killer (hence the Maria Ross incident), and is even believed to want to assassinate Fuhrer King Bradley for trivial political reasons.

Riza Hawkeye did understand. She understood every notion he took, even if she did not know the back story. If he were to take over the throne, the military would no longer be looked upon as _'dogs'._ War would not be waged, and people wouldn't get hurt. That is why Mustang needed to live. For his country.

Lieutenant Hawkeye now was no longer to think, or even move. She fell limp to the sheets, as Mustang finally reached his end.

"**_Riza!_**", He cried into the still air.

No orgasms compared to this one.

He has been in bed with lots of women, but had never experienced such a thing as this. It was blissful, as if he were flying in the clouds. As a lonely child growing up, Mustang never knew what love truly felt like. Now, he knew.

Blindly thrusting a few more times, Roy had finally fallen utterly boneless. He collapsed on top of Riza, panting like his life depended on it. Kind Riza stoked his hair, humming gently in his ear. She couldn't keep that satisfied smile off of her face. If this is what heaven felt like, she would begin to worship a god.

Roy turned his head slightly to kiss the side of his lover's head. He held this affection for a bit, Riza blushing lightly, and leaning in to his touch. Murmuring each other's names, they hugged into each other lovingly.

When the two of them dozed off, just for a second, they had to will themselves awake. Soon, they would get dressed; but not now.

_'Maybe I can stay alive...for a little longer...'_, Roy thought to himself,_ '...For her.'_

After minutes of silence, the man finally mumbled into Riza's ear, "You know, we'll have to keep this a secret."

The blonde chuckled and rolled her eyes, "_Reeeally?_"

"Seriously! You have to swear.", The way Roy said this almost made him sound like a little boy trying to make a pinky promise.

"Is that an order, sir?", She grinned playfully.

"Sure is, Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant sighed, "Fine, I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die."

With that, the Colonel's lips devilishly turned upwards as he took one big whiff of her blonde hair. "_Good._"

It was unfortunate.

...Unfortunate - that Breda and Fuery heard the entire thing.

**-EbonyIvoryy**

* * *

_All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Bones._

_I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, nor make profit from this fic in any way._

* * *

Author's Note;

I am terribly sorry if this lemon was too short... ^^ But good news: I am finally off of hiatus! I know, I know. It's been a few months.

Anyways, someone requested a Royai lemon; hence this story came to life! If you have seen episode 48 of Brotherhood, or read chapter 87 of the manga, you should know where this takes place and why there are so many mentions of the Promised Day...

Keep in mind that this is my first ROYAI lemon. Sooo...if Mustang or Hawkeye seemed randomly OOC, don't be angry at me!

I also thought it fit to post this right before Thanksgiving. Why? Plenty of reasons.

One: The Promised Day is a remembrance of why we should be thankful.

Two: I like posting things on holidays. :)

Three: I have a few Christmas fics for FMA in mind, so I figure I should get this one posted before I work on those.

Four: It's kinda like my Thanksgiving present to all of you. ;D (enjoy?)

I'm not quite confident with how this story turned out, but I hope I improved from my last few fics! (That includes _To The Stars_) And when I say improve, I mean on grammar, spelling, storyline, events, dialogue, and editing all together. I need to slow down when it comes to editing, 'cause I am rather impatient with that kind of thing.

Oh yeah, and any more requests for FMA? Lemons or not, I'll gladly take them. 8)

_-EbonyIvoryy_


End file.
